Despite advances in lock technology, individuals often carry multiple keys on a daily basis. Typically, the individual attaches the multiple keys together on a key ring extending through a hole in the head of each key. While the keys are bundled together, they can be cumbersome to use, transport, or store.
While various devices have been devised to replace the key ring and simplify key storage and organization, none have been particularly successful. Because conventional keys are available in various shapes and sizes, the prior art has been unable to offer a successful workable solution. One prior solution was to design a holder to fit the largest key head, which also required the holder to be much longer and wider than the key blade and bulky. In another prior solution, a holder was designed to fit keys having key heads of the same or similar size. In yet another solution, key heads were cut to a smaller size and attached within the holder, but the fitting tended to be loose due to differences in key thicknesses, etc.
In addition to keys, people frequently carry other devices either attached to a key ring or carried separately. These devices can include useful tools that may be carried in a holder such as multi-tools and army knives. Like conventional keys, most of these tools, such as bottle and can openers, knives, scissors, screw drivers, and saws include elongated bodies.